Herbert Goodman vs. Dante Rivera
The fight was for the New Breed Fighter middleweight title. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Rivera looked light on his feet. He shot in predictably to the clinch. Goodman kneed the body and the leg. "Right elbow, Dante!" Four thirty-five. Goodman landed a nice knee to the leg. Rivera replied to the body. Four fifteen. Rivera worked towards a trip. The ref stepped in breaking them up. Four minutes. Rivera pressed forward landing nothing. Goodman landed a nice hard inside kick. Three thirty-five. Rivera pressed into the clinch again. He worked towards another trip. Goodman seemed to be stronger. Three fifteen. Rivera kneed the body. Goodman kneed the leg. Rivera really wanted that trip. He kneed the body. Rivera worked towards a single. Three minutes. The ref broke them up... Isn't Kevin Mulhall supposed to be a GOOD referee? Two thirty-five with another hard leg kick from Goodman. Two thirty. "He's a mixed martial artist now, not just a football player." Rivera shot for a double with two fifteen. Goodman stuffed it. "Inside trip, Dante!" Rivera got a good trip to half-guard obediently. Two minutes. Goodman got a nice sweep on top to guard, using his superior strength for the most part. One thirty-five. Goodman passed to half-guard. He worked the body. He landed a right hammerfist. He passed to side control nicely. One fifteen. "Watch the mount!" Goodman landed a good hard short right elbow and another, putting his whole body into it. Goodman nearly mounted. One minute. Rivera regained the butterflies working towards a sweep. Rivera regained guard and worked rubber guard. He landed a nice elbow from the bottom. He worked short left hands from the bottom. Thirty. Rivera lost rubber guard closing the full guard. Goodman worked the body. Almeida yelled for Rivera to get off the fence. Fifteen. Goodman worked the body. The first round ended. 10-9 Goodman but relatively close. The second round began and they touched gloves. They circled probingly. Goodman missed a right hand and they clinched. Four thirty-five as Goodman had some tight underhooks working towards a trip of his own. Rivera stuffed it. He worked his own trip, Goodman reversed it with strength into half-guard. Four fifteen as Goodman worked towards mount. Rivera worked towards guard instead. Four minutes as he closed it nicely. Goodman worked the body. Rivera sat up. He wanted a guillotine. Three thirty-five. He was working for it. Goodman tucked the chin and defended popping out. Three fifteen. Rivera worked rubber guard. He landed a left elbow from the bottom nicely. Another and another and another. He let the rubber guard go with three minutes left. Goodman landed a pair of decent right hands. "Triangle!" Two thirty-five as Dante thought about another guillotine. He had it locked up now. Goodman popped out. Rivera worked rubber guard again. Two fifteen. He lost it to guard. Two minutes remaining. Goodman defended a guillotine. Rivera worked rubber guard again but let it go. He nearly swept. He tried again. One thirty-five. The ref stood them up. One fifteen left. They clinched. Rivera had the body lock and he tried for another trip with one minute, Goodman reversed nicely with good hip use into half-guard. One minute remaining. "Don't let him pass!" Thirty-five. Goodman landed a short left elbow. Rivera's corner yelled for an underhook. Fifteen. Rivera stood back to the clinch. The second round ended. 10-9 Goodman. Rivera needs a finish. The third round began and they touched gloves. Rivera missed a left hook and they clinched. Rivera kneed the body twice. Four thirty-five. Goodman kneed the leg. Rivera worked a double. Four fifteen as he lifted Goodman up and slammed him beautifully to side control. Four minutes. Rivera wanted that crucifix position. Rivera landed a pair of short right hands. Four more. Three thirty. Rivera NEARLY mounted, Goodman kept him in half-guard. Three fifteen. Side control is the new mount. Goodman stood to the clinch. Rivera worked another double. Three minutes. Goodman stuffed it. Rivera kneed the body. Rivera worked another double. Two thirty-five as he lifted Goodman and slammed him into guard. Goodman had a guillotine. Rivera was defending. Goodman flipped on top to mount with it and let it go. Two fifteen. Great back-and-forth grappling action but no sense of urgency. Goodman landed a nice right hand. Two minutes. Goodman landed another right. Rivera retained half-guard and turned on top to side control. Goodman had another useless guillotine from the bottom. He still had it. One thirty-five. Rivera's corner wanted an arm triangle. He mounted and landed a right hand. Goodman gave up the back with both hooks. One fifteen. Rivera worked to secure a body triangle. He had it. One minute. He had it fully locked in, now. Finish him, Dante. Goodman turned into guard as Rivera tried to readjust the hold. Thirty-five remaining. Goodman landed a few short lefts. Fifteen. Goodman landed a right hand there and another and another, flurrying. The third round ended. 10-9 Goodman but close. 30-27 Goodman for me. They shook hands. The decision is.. 29-28 UD for Goodman.